


my crown is in my heart (not on my head)

by Doitlikeagreaser



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Boyfriends, Dysfunctional Family, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Paris is still kind of suffering from Juilet stringing him along/being cold to him, Soft Paris (Romeo and Juliet), Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doitlikeagreaser/pseuds/Doitlikeagreaser
Summary: Tybalt has made a decision: come morning, he will relieve himself of the Capulet name and family forever. For Paris. The only problem still left in his mind is what is he to do with the Capulet ink he bears on his arm?
Relationships: Paris/Tybalt (Romeo and Juliet)
Kudos: 18





	my crown is in my heart (not on my head)

**Author's Note:**

> My friend once again let me post yet another piece of art. Please leave a kudos if you liked this, and comments are much appreciated as long as you keep them positive/constructive! Happy reading!

Tybalt and Paris were sitting in Tybalt's living room on the floor, Tybalt sitting sideways and Paris cross-legged and leaning on his boyfriend's shoulder. They were in the middle of watching a movie, but they weren't particularly focused on the movie. Tybalt was watching Paris's finger tracing the ink on his partner's arm, following the lines around his arm and down to his wrist, then found another line and followed that. Tybalt figured he needed to get rid of one of those, though, with its affiliation. He would talk about it once the movie was over. 

Once the movie ended, Paris interrupted him by pressing a kiss to his mouth, then laughed bashfully. He still seemed in awe that he finally had a partner who liked him. 

"What was that for?" Tybalt asked with his own laugh. 

"I'm just so happy to have you," Paris said simply, settling back against his arm. "When I first met you, I thought you were going to be one of those angry in-laws who doesn't like anyone. Then I fell in love with you. Who knew it would be so _wonderful?"_

Tybalt sighed, watching his boyfriend's eyes sparkling, then decided it was time to bring up the question. He showed Paris his forearm, where there was a large illustration. "How do I get rid of this? I'm leaving, just as you suggested months ago. I can't have them hurting you anymore."

Paris took his arm, looking at it. "You could cover it."

"I'm not wearing long sleeves all the time," Tybalt said, shaking his head, "Only you can survive wearing a button-up in July."

"No, you can get something else that covers it, like a different piece of art," Paris explained, "Do you have a pen?"

Tybalt pulled out a ballpoint from his jacket pocket and handed it to him. "What're you going to do?"

"What would you _like_ me to do?" Paris asked. "I can cover it with anything you want."

"Well, I was thinking, since I'm leaving for you, you might as well pick what I do with it," Tybalt said, kissing his partner's nose. Paris thought for a moment, then carefully doodled something around the permanent ink. 

"If you don't like it, that's fine, I just thought it made sense--" Paris started, then looked at Tybalt's face. Tybalt started to smile. 

"Two human hearts," he said quietly, "With the stringy things wrapping them together. How come?"

"I just thought that... you were leaving for me, and I guess I thought that meant you... love me, and hearts are usually, you know, symbols for love," Paris flushed. "If you don't like it or that was wrong to assume I can wipe it off and do something else."

"How come it's not the usual drawing of hearts, you know, like this?" Tybalt signed with his thumbs together and his index fingers together. "That's easier."

"But they're not really what a heart looks like," Paris said quietly, "Like you're not actually a mean person. You just have a bit of a temper problem sometimes, and you don't like talking about some things. You're human." He looked a little like he wanted to cry, embarrassed at what his drawing was. "You don't like it, do you?"

Tybalt smiled, wrapping Paris up in a hug with a big kiss. "I love your sentimental-ness. Never mind, I love _you._ "

"Wait, seriously?" Paris up in surprise. He had thought he had just been hoping too much. 

"Yes, seriously," Tybalt said, "This thing is going to be permanent as soon as the place is open tomorrow. For now, I resolve to cuddle with my adorable boyfriend, so long as he will let me, and possibly fall asleep here." 

Paris looked relieved at his boyfriend's reaction, then curled up next to him. As if this couldn't get any better. 


End file.
